


Road Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, those three bots were his best friends and all, but they could all be a real pain in the neck without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

“Are we there yet?”

Oh, God. Please shut up.

“What state are we in? Are we still in Arizona?”

Okay, strike one.

“Mr. Reed! The Jon’s tou-touching me!”

Strike two.

“Ow, move your elbow, Spine. That hurt!”

Strike three.

 

“Alright, honestly. Rabbit, can you shut your mouth for one minute? Please?”

Rabbit looks fairly startled to see Michael snap like that. Michael is not an easy man to anger, so this is quite a rare occurrence.

“Sorry,” Rabbit grumbles.

Michael sighs as he continues to drive down the highway. Honestly, those three bots were his best friends and all, but they could all be a real pain in the neck without even trying.

Eventually, night comes. The bots have managed to stay relatively quiet for around an hour or two (not without the occasional outburst here and there, but hey- they’d tried their best). Michael glances at them from the rear view mirror, and what he sees is a bit out of the ordinary.

The three of them are all sort of tangled together. Rabbit’s head rests on The Spine’s shoulder and his arm is haphazardly slung over the taller robot’s shoulders. The Jon is really just on top of Rabbit- arms rapped lazily around Rabbit’s neck.

They all appear to be asleep. Michael knows that it isn’t really sleep, per se. They’re robots- they can’t sleep, but they can certainly tire themselves out and take a rest.

“Isn’t that cute?” Michael says with only a hint of sarcasm.

The Spine, who is the only one even remotely awake, mumbles an exhausted “Shut up,” before finally nodding off. Michael smiles to himself.

“I’ll wake them up when we get to Colorado.”


End file.
